¡No es mi culpa que mi hermana sea normal!
by Kikico Coffey
Summary: Su amigo le había dicho fea. Él mismo le había dicho fea. Sin embargo... ¿aquello era lo que realmente pensaba de ella? Y cuando Tomoko le preguntó si era linda y él le respondió que era "normal"... ¿A qué se refería? Basado en el capítulo uno del anime. Advertencia: Soft Incest.


_**¡H**ola, world! Wow, años sin entrar en FanFiction. Sin embargo, esta es primera vez que publico en el fandom de WataMote. Sólo espero que les guste, y que la historia sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer: WataMote y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Nico Tanigawa. Lo único mío es la historia.**_

_**Advertencia: **Soft Incest._

_Ahora, sin agregar nada más:_

_¡Lean y disfruten!_

* * *

**¡No es mi culpa que mi hermana sea normal!**

**T**omoki se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó con pasos lentos. En el camino, mientras notaba como la luna comenzaba a reinar en lo alto, iba pensando en lo que había acabado de suceder en el local de comida rápida que había abandonado hace escasos momentos. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo su tonta hermana allí, de pie, observándolo fijamente y deformando su rostro en una expresión tan… extraña? ¿Acaso quería ridiculizarse o qué? Bueno, al fin y al cabo eso había logrado: por algo su amigo había mencionado que ella era la chica más fea que había visto en su vida. ¿Y qué podría haber respondido cuando le preguntaron si la había visto? Un _«"Sí, claro. Es mi hermana mayor."»_ no habría sido la mejor opción. Por ende, confundido y dudoso, tuvo que recurrir a la mentira de que no la había visto bien ni se había fijado en su rostro.

No obstante, independiente de que él se había zafado de la incómoda situación, sabía que Tomoko había escuchado aquellas crueles palabras provenientes de la boca de su compañero. Al fin de cuentas, aún se encontraba inmóvil frente a la escalera cuando él las pronunció, y notó como su cuerpo se había tensado apenas concluyó su superficial opinión. Y, viendo lo extraña que había actuado el día anterior en su afán de querer ser más linda para conseguir amigos —y un novio—, sabía que aquella ofensa empeoraría aún más su estado depresivo.

Suspiró resignado. Lo más seguro es que ahora ella desearía entablar aún más conversaciones con él, si es que aún no ha ejecutado su supuesta amenaza de suicidio. No, de seguro eso era una farsa suya, pero sí sería un fastidio tener que aguantarla imponiendo su presencia en su habitación con mayor constancia.

Frunció el ceño en una mueca de molestia y pateó sin ánimo una piedra del camino, cuando de pronto, al pasar por un parque que quedaba camino a su casa, observó a lo lejos una figura que reconoció casi al instante. Sentada sobre un columpio, aunque no precisamente columpiándose, se encontraba su hermana mayor, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada melancólica sobre el suelo. Tomoki prestó atención a la penosa imagen que la muchacha emitía, vacilando entre acercarse o marcharse primero a casa. No obstante, recapacitó y descartó la segunda opción, ya que, si se largaba sin decirle nada, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo su hermana se quedaría sentada allí sola. Por ende, volvió a suspirar y manteniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos se acercó lentamente a ella, posicionándose varios metros enfrente de su persona. Tomoko pudo escuchar sus pasos y supo enseguida que era él a pesar de no haber levantado la vista, ya que reconoció la enorme sombra que su hermano proyectaba bajo sus pies y bajo su sombría mirada.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por unos instantes, sin decirse nada. El muchacho aún parecía dudoso e incómodo, por lo que desvió la mirada mientras su mente formulaba qué podría decir para calmar el ambiente. Sabía que debía ser amable… a pesar de todo, ella era su hermana. Al final, volviendo a fijar su vista en la chica, rompió el hielo diciendo:

—Vámonos a casa, sin desviaciones.

Tomoko tardó en responder. Aún así, no parecía sorprendida de la amabilidad de su hermano, por lo que, manteniendo intacta su posición cabizbaja, murmuró casi inaudiblemente:

—Sí.

El joven esperó que ella se levantara del columpio y que se posicionara a su lado. Una vez que esto ocurrió, le echó una rápida ojeada a su lóbrega figura y, sin agregar nada más, emprendió camino a casa. Tomoko iba unos pasos atrás, pero con el correr de los segundos logró igualar la marcha de su hermano e ir hombro con hombro.

A pesar de que el silencio reinaba entre ambos, Tomoki mantuvo su mente ocupada. Mientras observaba disimuladamente a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo, notó que ella sí había sido herida por las palabras de su amigo: por algo continuaba sin hablar y caminando casi mecánicamente. El muchacho frunció los labios. ¿Qué podía hacer? De todos modos todo esto fue culpa de ella por andar vagando por ahí poniendo caras raras. Si tan sólo hubiera puesto su expresión normal a lo mejor esto no hubiera ocurrido…

Recordó que él le había dicho que ella era "normal" cuando le preguntó si era linda. Aún así… ¿qué más pudo haberle mencionado? Nunca había visto a su hermana de otra manera, por lo que su respuesta fue casi automática. No obstante, independiente de todas las connotaciones que Tomoko le dio a la palabra "normal", para él, luego de pensarlo más profundamente en aquel camino a casa, significaba sólo una cosa: quizás ella no era una increíble belleza, pero tampoco era fea. Asimismo, acostumbrado a verla con su cabello suelto y desaliñado, encontró que aquellas coletas que traía y su frente despejada —y sin ninguna mueca extraña en su rostro— la hacían verse muy bien… la hacían verse linda. Y a pesar de que tenía sus características ojeras que la hacían verse cansada, ¿qué importaba? Él también las tenía y no les prestaba mayor importancia.

Para él, su hermana era "normal".

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Él nunca había visto a Tomoko de otra manera que como su rara hermana mayor. Lo más probable era que se sentía culpable de lo que había sucedido, ya que él también le había dicho que era fea el día anterior cuando lo asustó con una extraña facha, a pesar de que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que había acabado de acontecer. Chasqueó la lengua incómodo por sus divagaciones, cuando percibió que los grandes ojos verdes de Tomoko lo observaban interrogantes. Al principio se sorprendió de que su hermana hubiera abandonado de pronto su posición cabizbaja y melancólica, pero luego se sintió molesto por la constante mirada de Tomoko. Sin decir nada, desvió su rostro hacia al frente y la joven, tras unos instantes, copió su acción. Así continuaron su camino, en silencio y sin volver a observarse.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, la noche ya había caído hace tiempo. Tomoki abrió la puerta principal y entró, mientras su hermana lo seguía por detrás. Ambos se sentaron en el escalón que estaba frente a la entrada dejando sus bolsos escolares a un lado, para luego proceder a quitarse los zapatos —como la costumbre nipona así lo indica— y calzarse sus pantuflas. No obstante, ninguno partió enseguida a su habitación: se quedaron allí acomodados uno al lado del otro. Tomoki parecía algo nervioso por la situación, por lo que estaba considerando ponerse de pie para irse a su pieza, o a la cocina, o a cualquier otro lugar de la casa. Sin embargo, la voz de Tomoko, que había acabado de resurgir, lo detuvo en su intención:

—Oye, hermanito.

—¿Qué? —respondió, intentando colocar una expresión seria.

—Con "normal" te referías a que estoy en medio de la mediocridad, ¿cierto?

Tomoki la observó con sorpresa. Claramente se refería a la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior… y al análisis de su respuesta que él estaba haciendo camino a casa. Aunque, obviamente, él no podía confesarle que igual la encontraba linda, por lo que no sabía qué responder. Quizás un _«"Sí."»_ de broma lo hubiera salvado, pero al ver la triste mirada que los ojos de su hermana reflejaban supo que no sería buena idea. Por ende, luego de tragar saliva incómodo y suspirar con resignación, replicó:

—No. Me refería a que estás por encima de la media.

Tomoko abrió su boca en signo de sorpresa. El muchacho prefirió desviar la mirada y rascarse la nuca haciéndose el desentendido, para que ella no fuera capaz de notar lo levemente avergonzado que se encontraba. Sin embargo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que la chica, con una nueva sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, hacía el ademán de querer hablar, y se preocupó al pensar que quizás qué comentario o pregunta estúpida le haría ahora. Mas se sorprendió al ver que su hermana, en vez de interrogarlo con rarezas, alargaba su brazo para tomar su mochila y rebuscaba efusivamente en su interior. De pronto, Tomoko sonrió y extrajo una barra de dulce que colocó enfrente de su nariz.

—Compré esto para ti. Todo lo bueno que me sucedió hoy fue gracias a ti, después de todo —como el muchacho parecía no comprender, reiteró: —Anda, tómala.

Tomoki la sostuvo y la observó: era una barra de chocolate, de las que le gustaban a él. Miró a su hermana confundido, pero ella sólo le sonreía con normalidad, dejando atrás toda la melancolía que había estado ocupando su rostro.

—Gracias —murmuró, aún desorientado.

—De nada —contestó la chica. Enseguida tomó su mochila y se puso de pie: —Bien, iré a prepararme un café…

El joven la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se alejaba con una sonrisa idiota, dando saltitos alegres y con la cara ruborizada. Volvió a fijar su visión en la golosina que descansaba en su mano, aún desconcertado y casi imperceptiblemente sonrojado, pero sonrojado al fin. Acto seguido, volvió a suspirar con fuerza y sus labios dibujaron una tenue sonrisa, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a descansar a su habitación.

Sí, para él su hermana era "normal"… pero normal por encima de la media.

* * *

_Comentarios y críticas constructivas, por favor en un review :3_

_Se despide: **Kikico Coffey.**_


End file.
